Taking Over Me
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Harris manages to stop Ann from shooting him and their emotions take over. Set in Sins Of The Father 2x03. Rated M for a reason. Part 1 of the Dark Side Series


**Hello everyone, I'm back again. I've decided to try my hand at writing a few Dallas fics and this is just the first. As much as I hate Harris there is just something about him, I tend to veer towards the bad boy characters ;) Anyway I became inspired after watching the scenes between Ann and Harris through both seasons of Dallas and so far there is certainly still chemistry between them. **

**This is an alternate scene to what could have happened if he hadn't been shot in The Sins Of The Father. This is for mature readers only. I'm contemplating writing a sequel to this depending on what your initial reactions to this are. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters, they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I'd like to say a huge thank you to carlyfan10 for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ann strode angrily through the entrance of her old home and followed the corridor around until she found Harris sitting in the expansive study.

He stood up from his seat, a smirk gracing his face. They both knew why she had come.

Her face was stern, filled with anger as her green eyes bore a hole into Harris. She had raced straight round as soon as she had heard the truth about Emma. Her emotions were beyond words at that moment to describe, but one in particular flooded through her entire being – anger.

The moment finally arrived which he had been waiting for a very long time. He smirked knowingly at her.

"How could you kidnap your own daughter?" she spat angrily.

"Hello, to you too darlin'," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice which seemed to rile her.

"Don't you dare darlin' me, Harris. How could you poison her mind, making her hate me?"

"I took her because it was the right thing to do. She didn't need to be brought up by a drug addled mother who was too unfit to look after her own daughter, even abandoning her at the fair. Any mother in their right mind wouldn't do that apart from you of course," he taunted, watching as her posture stiffened at his words.

"It was for a split-second. Do you know how much agony and heartbreak you and your conniving bitch of a mother put me through? I was a wreck from what you both did to me making me feel worthless, but taking Emma away from me, making me believe she was dead for all these years was like a knife to my heart. I lost everything because of what you did to me Harris, until Bobby came and saved me, showed me that life was still worth living. You see the thing that's different between you and Bobby is that he stands for everything that is good and he makes me feel like a proper woman, which you never did."

He glared at her; the jab at him had only made him angry.

"Oh yes, we can't forget Holy Bobby Ewing now can we?" He sneered, closing the gap between them, his brown eyes searing into her green ones.

"Tell me Annie, do you truly love him or is it all for show? Does he make you feel good?"

She slapped him hard across the face, his head snapped to the side before he slowly turned to face her. Anger burning in his eyes, but he just stood there and laughed. "Did I hit a nerve Annie?"

Being this close to him was evoking feelings inside of her which she had banished long ago and yet here they were rising to the fore once again.

Harris knew what he was doing as he continued, "Does he make you feel the way you did when you were with me?" His breath brushed against her face and all she wanted to do was make him hurt as he had made her for all those years as she had wondered if Emma was alive, if she was all right until it had finally hit her that she might be dead and she would never see her daughter again.

Her hand whipped inside of her bag and pulled the handgun out, feeling the sleek smooth metal beneath her fingertips as she pointed it at him.

"And what are you intending to do with that Ann, shoot me? Leave Emma without her father and make her hate you more than she already does? Well go ahead and do it. Or do you not have the guts to? Because all I see in front of me is a weak, pathetic excuse for a woman."

His words stung and melded into anger as her finger went to the trigger. But her eyes betrayed her as he saw a sudden flicker of uncertainty in them. Seeing his opportunity, he smacked the gun out of her hand, letting it drop to the floor.

She immediately went to grab it once more but she was stopped as his hand pulled her back roughly so that she fell against his chest. She tried to break free from his grasp but he held her to him, not letting her go.

He pulled her chin up so she would meet his eyes. Her breathing was ragged as their hearts beat in time with each other's. Her eyes were filled with anger and frustration but there was also a hint of lust behind them as well.

Harris lowered his head slowly to capture her lips with his, savouring how soft she was. She pulled back abruptly, anger present in her eyes before she pulled his head back down and returned the kiss heatedly. They both battled for dominance over the other as she moaned into the kiss, remembering how good he was when it came to this. He teased her lips, running his tongue across them until she opened for him.

He delved inside, touching and tasting her as she did the same dancing around him, making him groan.

He broke away to plant kisses down her jaw and neck as she let her head fall back at his touch.

"Jesus, Harris!"

He looked up at her and smirked, before undoing the buttons on her blouse, so he could continue to plant kisses on her shoulders. Her skin felt like it was on fire from his touch and she didn't want it to stop even though she knew it was wrong.

Without knowing it they had moved back to the desk as she placed her hands behind to hold onto it for support.

He stopped when he came to her bra but unclasped it easily to reveal her heaving breasts before throwing it to the floor.

He rolled one nipple in between his fingers, nipping it to make her moan as he lathed the other with his tongue, sucking on it until he released it from his mouth, letting the cold air hit it, adding to her pleasure.

When both breasts were hard from his ministrations, he pulled back admiring his work.

Her hands were at his shirt, ripping it as the buttons fell to the floor before he shrugged out of it and it fell to the floor.

She stroked up and down his chest, his breath hitching at the actions as his muscles moved beneath her fingers.

As she looked at him now she remembered why she had fallen for him, with his rugged looks and those eyes that had been so soft and gentle when he had looked at her all those years ago made her catch her breath.

Now here she was back in his arms. She needed to vent all the emotions which were running through her body out and this was the way.

She saw a flicker of the Harris she had fallen in love with in his eyes until they glazed over and were replaced by the man he was now. She knew deep down that he was still there but he would only resurface every now and then.

He pulled the zipper down on her trousers, before slowly taking them off her legs until she was left in just her underwear. His hands ran up her legs to her thighs as she shivered at the contact, he dragged her knickers slowly down until she was bare to him.

He lifted her up to sit on the desk as he stood between her legs, releasing himself from the confines of his jeans.

Never leaving her eyes, he slowly thrust into her as her eyes widened as he filled her fully until he pulled out to plunge back into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist so that he engulfed her further as he took on a steady pace rocking back and forth into her.

All that could be heard was their uneven breathing and moans as he continued to thrust into her, his hands on the desk giving him control as he began to move faster inside of her as she moaned loudly out into the room.

"That's it Ann… for me…" he panted.

"Yes… for… you…" she breathed as she felt her stomach tighten at the rising orgasm that would surely take her high into the clouds of pleasure before she fell.

When the orgasm finally took hold of her, she let out a cry before he crushed his mouth to hers, as she pulsed around him, her walls tightening around his member until it was too much and with a few languid thrusts he came hard inside of her until he collapsed on top of her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as they just stayed there for a while, neither of them moving.

When he eventually pulled out of her they got dressed in silence until she was about to leave she turned and said, "This stays between you and me, Harris."

He smirked, "As you wish. We wouldn't want to go telling Bobby now would we?"

She glared at him, "I'm warning you, Harris."

"Oh you're warning me now? Do you want me again so soon?"

Without replying, she turned on her heel, gun firmly in her bag as she left the house and her old life behind her for the last and final time.

As she drove home to Bobby she knew that there was one thing she couldn't forget and that was the one thing that had caused her so much pleasure and yet so much pain – Harris.

As Harris sat in his study, he couldn't get Ann out of his head. He knew she would be back for more and when she was he'd welcome her in his arms once more. She'd never be rid of him and they both knew it.

When his mother walked in, she smiled at him and asked,

"How was your day?"

A smirk graced his lips as he replied, "Eventful."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**P.S. ****I'm now on twitter, you can find me MrsBates93, come and join me to find out about future projects and updates to fics or ask me any questions you have.**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
